Unexpected allies part 3
by Alice72
Summary: Soon after Sheppard and his team finds Alexia, they start to doubt weather or not Alexia is on thier side.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SGA… Anyways, this is part 3 of many…hope you like…OC AU**

_Present day- Todd's Hive_

Sheppard- Alexia? What's going on?

Alexia- I don't know. What _is_ going on?

(Wraith warriors stun the team)

Todd- Put them in separate cells and guarded. I don't need them to escape.

Alexia- I'm going with them

Todd- You are coming with me

Alexia- No, I'm going with my friends

Todd- You may visit them once they are awake but for now, you are staying with me. I don't need them to know how to escape. Speaking of friends, where is _your_ friend?

Alexia- Your men are taking them away

Todd- No. The girl? Where is she hiding?

Alexia- I don't know who you are talking about. (Todd slaps her)

Todd- I apologize. I am not used to humans on my ship that are not...

Alexia- Your _food_

Todd- Yes. It's going to take a while to get used to having you here

Alexia- Don't get too comfortable.

Todd- I'm sure you'll accept it soon enough. Maybe a DNA test will help you accept it.

Alexia- As I said before, I want to do it on Atlantis.

Todd- Forget about Atlantis. At least for now.

Alexia- I can't do that. Take me _home_

Todd- You _are_ home. Deep down inside, you know it is true. No matter how much you try to deny it, it will always be true and you know it.

Alexia- No! It isn't true. It can't be true. (Starts crying. Todd hugs her)

Todd- Don't cry. Please, just smile. What can I do to make you smile?

Alexia- Take me _home_

Todd- Alexia, you are home. Finally home, but you don't want to accept it? Why? You have seen the evidence and yet you do not believe that I am your father (Someone gasps) There she is (Looks at a warrior) Put her in a cocoon. (Wraith warrior drags Neytiri out from where she was hiding)

Neytiri- I _knew_ there was something wrong with you. You even _talk_ like him.

Alexia- Neytiri

_Many hours later- Atlantis_

Weir- Have we heard from Sheppard's team?

Grodon- No ma'am. They still go two hours.

Weir- Send another team. Just in case

Grodon- Yes ma'am

Laurent- It will take seventeen hours to get there by Jumper

Weir- Then I expect you to hurry. Gather a team and leave immediately

Laurent- Yes ma'am (Leaves)

_Todd's Hive- Cell_

Sheppard- Teyla, are you all right?

Teyla- Yes, I am fine

Sheppard- Ronon and Rodney must've been put in another cell

Teyla- It looks like we're not alone (Looks towards the entrance)

Sheppard- Looks like Todd isn't taking any chances

Teyla- What did he do to Alexia?

Sheppard- Huh?

Teyla- She was acting strange

Sheppard- Strange? It looked like she switched sides to me

Teyla- I don't think so. She was... She looked scared

Sheppard- She was walking with the _Wraith_ and they didn't seem to mind

Teyla- Actually, I sensed they didn't feel comfortable with her around. And did you see how Todd wouldn't let go of her?

Sheppard- Sorry, I missed that. I was too busy being shot.

_Other Cell_

(Ronon walks back and forth)

Ronon- I'm going to kill them both

McKay- No you're not

Ronon- Yes, I am

McKay- Sheppard won't allow it

Ronon- I don't care. I'm going to kill them

Alexia- Well, that isn't very nice

Ronon-(Runs to the entrance and tries to grab Alexia but she is just out of reach) You're dead!

Alexia- Okie dokie then. I'm going to say hi to Teyla (Turns and walks away. A Wraith follows her)

Ronon- You stay away from her! Alexia! Stay away from her!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sheppard's and Teyla's Cell_

Teyla- Alexia. Are you all right?

Alexia- Physically I'm great

Teyla- What do you mean?

Alexia- I don't wanna talk about it right now.

Teyla- What has he done to you?

Alexia- Nothing

Sheppard- He's done _something._ We all can tell

Alexia- I assure you, he has done nothing to hurt me

Teyla- Then what _has_ he done?

Alexia- Kidnapped me

Sheppard- We know that part. What happened since the time he took you?

Alexia- Well, I was in a cell for a while then I tried to escape but that really didn't work out. As you can tell. Then you showed up.

Alexia- That's it

Sheppard- Oh

Alexia- What did you _think_ happened?

Sheppard- _I don't know_. Just that _maybe_ you switched sides

Alexia- What made you think _that?_

Sheppard- Well, you were walking around with the _Wraith_

Alexia- Oh. No, I'm as stuck here as you are. I have to have an escort everywhere I go. Can't go a single step without a Wraith on my back.

Teyla- Why is it that you get to move freely on the Hive

Alexia- I don't know

Sheppard- Ah, but I think you do know

Alexia- I don't know

Sheppard- What are you hiding, Alexia

Alexia- Nothing

Teyla- You know you can talk to us about anything.

Alexia- Not this

Sheppard- So there is _something_

Alexia- Something _I_ don't want to talk about

Sheppard- Hey, Kenny, You mind giving us some space

Alexia- Kenny?

Sheppard- Yeah, your escort. He's Todd's second in command

Alexia- Do you give all Wraith you meet a name

Sheppard- Not all of them. Just the ones I talk to

Alexia- I see

Sheppard- Yeah, there's Todd, Kenny, Michael, Bob, and Steve.

Alexia- And you talk to all of them?

Sheppard- Most of them are dead now, so no, not anymore (Sheppard leans close to Alexia and whispers) You have your computer. Use it on the ship to help us all escape.

Alexia- (Whispers) I can't the Wraith are always watching me. (Kenny pulls Alexia back from the cell entrance) Told ya.

Sheppard- Well, it was worth the try

Alexia- So, what's been goin on in Atlantis?

Sheppard- Oh, the same as usual except that we've been lookin for you for a while now. Ronon won't stop sayin that he's going to kill Todd and Rodney wouldn't stop trying to find a way to find you.

Teyla- He has even forgotten to eat many times

Alexia- Wait. We're talking about McKay, right? Like, _the_ Rodney McKay?

Teyla- Yes.

Alexia- Wow. Did you get a picture (Laughs)

Sheppard- Actually, yes.

Alexia- Really?

Sheppard- Yeah. He yelled at me for wasting his time by taking his picture for the longest time

Alexia- (Laughs) Sounds like McKay

Todd- Having fun? (Everyone jumps)

Sheppard- If you call being held prisoner 'fun' then yes, we're having lots of fun

Todd- It would not have happened if you would have stayed in Atlantis

Sheppard- Yeah, we have a thing called 'Never leave a man behind'

Todd- It looks like you did

Sheppard- Look, we don't want any trouble, we just want Alexia back. Is that so hard?

Todd- I'm not losing her again.

Teyla- What do you mean 'again'?

Todd- She has not told you?

Sheppard- Told us what?

Todd- (Puts his arm around Alexia's shoulders) We are related. The human type of relation.

Alexia- (Slowly pulls away from him) Thanks _Todd_.

Todd- You still don't believe me?

Alexia- How can I? What are the chances? I'm sure you got the wrong Alexia.

Todd- I assure you, we are related (Sheppard and Teyla looks at each other) You have the proof

Alexia- (Glares) Atlantis

Todd- I will be killed on sight and you know it

Alexia- At-lan-tis

Todd- I'm not going to risk my ship or _my life _

Alexia- You should have thought of that before

Todd- I had

Alexia- Atlantis


	3. Chapter 3

_Jumper 2_

Marine 1- What if they're gone?

Lt. Laurent- They haven't moved for a while now. I don't think they moved.

Marine 1- I'm just saying, what if.

Lt. Laurent- Then we would fly to the nearest Stargate and dial Atlantis to see if they know where they went but I don't think that will happen.

Marine 2- He's right. Todd knows how we do things. If he captured Sheppard's team he would almost immediately move so _he_ wouldn't get captured.

Lt. Laurent- We would fly to the nearest Stargate and dial Atlantis.

_Atlantis- Control Room_

Col. Stevens- (Over radio) Atlantis, this is the Daedalus. Permission to land

Weir- Actually, we may need you somewhere else. We have two Jumpers out there and have no way to contact us. They are on a rescue mission to find Alexia. If they are in trouble, it would be great if they had some back up. We're sending you the coordinates now.

Col. Stevens- Alright but there is something you need to hear.

Weir- And what's that?

Col. Stevens- We're sending Sarah down to explain. (When Sarah gets beamed onto Atlantis the Daedalus jumps into Hyper Space)

_Todd's Hive- Control Room_

Alexia- Hey, Kenny, what's up with Todd. I mean, well... What does he want and how did he do it?

Kenny- Do what?

Alexia- How did he make it work with my mother? (Kenny just looks at her) Come on, you can talk to me. It's not like I'm going anywhere.

Kenny- (Hesitates) He was... experimenting. He was able to activate many of the human organs. He tried to make Wraith the human way, because our queen was killed. You were the only one that survived and he got emotionally attached to you.

Alexia- What does he want?

Kenny- I am not sure but he has been looking for you for many years now. He has also been watching the cattle.

Alexia- 'Cattle'?

Kenny- Humans

Alexia- What?

Kenny- Sometimes he will just sit there for days just watching them. I do not understand why.

Alexia- Why do you call _humans_ cattle?

Kenny- Why do you call _cow's_ cattle?

Alexia- You got a point.

_Jumper 2- 4 hours away from the Hive_

Marine 1- I heard McKay found and activated a new piece of ancient technology.

Lt. Laurent- Yeah, he told me about that

Marine 2- Actually, I believe Zelenka was the one who did that McKay only helped activate it and took all the credit.

Lt. Laurent- I never thought he would want something so bad to do something like that.

Marine 1- That kink of sounds like-

Lt. Laurent- Wait. A ship just dropped out of Hyper Space

Marine 2- Are we cloaked?

Lt. Laurent- Yeah, we're cloaked.

Col. Caldwell over radio- Jumper 2, this is the Daedalus, please de-cloak and land in hanger C.

Lt. Laurent- (De-cloaks Jumper) Daedalus, what brings you out here?

Col. Caldwell- Thought you could use a little help.

Lt. Laurent- Yes, sir.

_Atlantis- Weir's office_

Weir- Sarah, I thought you said you would never come back to the Pegasus galaxy.

Sarah- Is it true that Alexia was taken by a Wraith?

Weir- Yes, it's true. As far as we know, she's fine.

Sarah- I'm sure she is.

Weir- Excuse me?

Sarah- Her ancestors weren't Wraith experiments. Her father _is _a Wraith.

Weir- Who all knows about this?

Sarah- General O'Neil, you, and myself. We never told Alexia. We didn't want her to think of it as a bad thing.

Weir- Or try to find him.

Sarah- Yes. He probably won't tell her anything for a while so he can study her and find a way for her to accept the Wraith in her to do who knows what. If we're lucky, he hasn't said anything yet.

Weir- It _has _been a while.

Sarah- The Wraith are a patient race.

Weir- What if he has told her?

Sarah- Knowing Alexia, she wouldn't believe it and if she has a chance of believing it, it would take her a _lot_ of convincing.

Weir- Zelenka says the Hive hasn't moved, so either the Jumpers found her or Todd is planning on doing something. That's why I sent the Daedalus after them. I don't like to be surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todd's Hive_

Sheppard- Look, _Todd,_ any minute now, out guys are going to show up. You can either let us go and we could spare you and your ship here or you can keep us here and die.

Todd- I do not believe that I will die.

Sheppard- I'm sorry you think that, because out people _will_ come and they _will_ kill you. What makes you think you'll survive?

Todd- I have a fleet to intersect the ships sent this way. As I said before, I will not lose her again. (Alexia and Kenny walks up).

Alexia- I would like to talk to them.

Todd- As you wish.

Sheppard- You okay?

Alexia- Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I talk like him. Neytiri noticed it from the first time she met me.

Sheppard- Neytiri?

Teyla- Didn't you say something about someone being with you when we connected?

Alexia- Yeah, (sighs) that's Neytiri.

Sheppard- Where is she now?

Alexia- A cocoon with every other human here.

Sheppard- Do you believe what he claims?

Alexia- The tests say it's true but I don't know what to think anymore.

Teyla- Perhaps you could convince him to do the tests in Atlantis.

Alexia- I have been trying since he told me but he _really_ does not want to go. I can keep trying.

Sheppard- NO, you got in more trouble for trying to escape. Annoying him may not be the best thing to do.

Teyla- He is going to destroy anyone who comes this way. We need to know what is going on and to stop him.

Sheppard- Not if there's a possibility of her getting hurt!

Teyla- So you expect her to believe him and sit around with him?

Sheppard- No, I'm saying that she should go along with it till we understand what's going on here.

Alexia- _She_ is standing right here.

Sheppard- Sorry, Alexia. Just don't do anything, okay?

Alexia- Yeah, yeah. (Turns and walks away)

Sheppard- Where are you going?

Alexia- If you want to talk about me as if I am not here then I will leave. There is no reason to watch you talk.

_15 minutes later_

Alexia- Why are you doing this?

Todd- I have my reasons?

Alexia- What are you going to do to Sheppard and his team? (Todd doesn't answer) You are going to feed off them, aren't you?

Todd- Eventually, yes.

Alexia- (High pitched) Why?

Todd- To live.

Alexia- No, leave them alone. Please, leave them alone. Let them go.

Todd- I will let them go but you have to do something for me.

Alexia- And everyone from Atlantis.

_Sheppard's Cell_

Sheppard- (When Alexia comes into sight he stands up) Alexia. You okay?

Alexia- You, Todd is letting you go.

Sheppard- Really? Why?

Teyla- What about you?

Alexia- Don't worry about it.

Teyla- You are not coming.

Sheppard- Oh, yes you are.

Alexia- No, I am staying here. You are going back to Atlantis.

Sheppard- We're not leaving here without you.

Alexia- Sheppard, he's going to _feed_ on all of you if you do not leave.

Teyla- You are not telling us something.

Alexia- I _want_ to stay.

Sheppard- What?

Alexia- This is where I belong. I feel as if I belong here. I fit in.

Teyla- _Fit in?_ Alexia, they are the _Wraith_. How could you possibly fit in with them?

Alexia- You do not have a choice. I've set the Jumper to go straight to Atlantis or the Daedalus. Whichever you run into first. (Wraith warriors stun Teyla and Sheppard then drags them to the Jumper)

Todd- I am proud of you.

Alexia- Just remember your side of the deal.

_Jumpper_

Col. Caldwell- Col. Sheppard? Col. Sheppard, are you there?

Sheppard- (Sits up) Huh? Yeah, we're all here.

Col. Caldwell- What happened?

Sheppard- I'll explain when we get on board. Sheppard out. (Teyla and McKay wakes up)

McKay- What happened?

Sheppard- You can hear it when I tell Col. Caldwell. (Looks at Ronon) Looks like they shot Ronon a few more times than us.

Teyla- So he wouldn't turn us around and attack them?

Sheppard- I don't think he could've done that. He doesn't have the gene and even _I_ can't fly it.

McKay- Wait. Try it now. (Sheppard fly's the jumper to the Daedalus)


	5. Chapter 5

_Main deck after Sheppard explains what happened_

Col. Caldwell- Are you telling me that she _wanted_ to stay?

Sheppard- Yes, sir. That's what she said.

Col. Caldwell- What about Teyla? Did she sense anything that would say she was forced to say this?

Teyla- No, only that she was saying that on her own. I believe she has chosen to stay with Todd.

Col. Caldwell- Alright, turn us around. We're going back to Atlantis.

Sheppard- What? We can't leave Alexia.

Col. Caldwell- We can't go get her right now.

Sheppard- She serves under my command and I don't leave my men behind.

Col. Caldwell- I don't think you understand, Col., five Hives have already blocked the way to the Hive. I'm surprised they let you past them.

Teyla- What about Alexia?

Col. Caldwell- We'll take care of it when we have a plan.

_Todd's Hive_

Todd- You look surprised.

Alexia- I didn't expect you to hold up your side of the deal.

Todd- I honor my word.

Alexia- (Under her breath) Of course you do.

Todd- I have good news.

Alexia- And what's that?

Todd- The Daedalus has turned back and is heading back to Atlantis.

Alexia- And how is that good?

Todd- They won't be destroyed.

Alexia- That is good.

Todd- You do not sound happy.

Alexia- Well, (Sighs) I'm still here.

Todd- It is not as bad as you may think.

Alexia- Yeah, sure whatever.

Todd- You are upset.

Alexia- Just figure that out?

Todd- You are no longer angry?

Alexia- What's the point? How did you know it was me?

Todd- You look very much like your mother… and I could never forget your face. You are older but you still look the same as you did as a child. I did not expect you to calm down for a while. How did you know?

Alexia- A picture. Well, more like a painting.

Todd- A painting?

Alexia- Yeah, it was made after I was born.

Todd- How do you know?

Alexia- My mother is holding a baby.

Todd- And how does a painting of your mother convince you of me?

Alexia- Because you're in it.

Todd- What?

Alexia- (Pulls a folded piece of paper out of her boot and unfolds it) At least, I'm sure it is you. The top half of your face is covered up by a hoodie. (Hands the paper to Todd. Todd takes it) It took me until now to know for sure that this is you.

Todd- (Smiles faintly) This was made a few days after your birth. The human who painted it was scared to do it but he never told anyone about us.

Alexia- You fed off him?

Todd- How else would I keep him from talking? Unfortunately, people from Earth showed up. They tried to kill me buy accidentally got your mother. I thought you had been killed too so I left. When I saw a girl that looked exactly like the woman I mated with seventeen years before I knew that girl was her child as well as mine.

Alexia- Did you have feelings for my mother?

Todd- No.

Alexia- Only me?

Todd- Since the day you were born. Come with me. Live with me.

Alexia- Why?

Todd- Because, I am your father and you my daughter. You were ment to be raised by me and I care for you.

Alexia- I do not believe I want to.

Todd- I have done nothing to hurt neither you nor your friends. I do what you want me to do.

Alexia- And I'm grateful for that buy my family is with the Athosians and the people of Earth.

Todd- The people of Earth has lied to you all your life and you _still_ trust them? (Alexia looks towards the ground) I did not believe so. I have been honest to you. Stay with me...please.

Alexia- Do I have a choice?

Todd- You can stay willingly or I can force you.

Alexia- Fine, you win. I don't want any trouble.

Todd- I knew you would agree. I would hate to fight with you. I did not have feelings for your mother but I do have feelings for you.

Alexia- yeah, and I'm guessing that I am going to be hearing that for as long as I am here.

Todd- We won't be staying here. We are leaving soon.

Alexia- And the good news just keeps coming in.

Todd- We won't be alone. There are a few villages a short walk away from where we will be staying. You can interact with the villagers but letting them know about me would not be wise. They do not take too kindly of anyone who has had contact with the Wraith.

Alexia- Okay but Neytiri gets returned to her people.

Todd- As you wish.


	6. Chapter 6

_Atlantis-Control room_

Weir- Is there any reason as to why the villagers disappeared?

Lt. Laurent- I'm thinking it's the Wraith but I would like to take a bigger team to check it out.

Weir- Alright. Gather a couple teams then. Check in every six hours.

Lt. Laurent- Yes, ma'am

_Half an hour later on planet with missing villagers_

Lt. Laurent- Team one is with me. Team two, you go north. Report anything that's out of the ordinary and meet us back here in five and a half hours.

Marine- (Nods) Yes, sir. Alright, you heard the man. Let's go. (Takes half the group and heads north)

Lt. Laurent- The rest of you with me.

Scientist- Este es un eras de tiempo. Probeblemente fuerno sacrificadas. ¿Por qué tengo que estar aqui? Yo soy un sientifico.

Lt. Laurent- No one understands you.

Scientist- En tonces aprender el idioma...señor.

Lt. Laurent- yeah, sure (Leads the team south)

_A little while later_

Scientist- What was that? (Stops and looks into the trees)

Lt. Laurent- Just a monkey

Scientist- No, it was something on the ground.

Lt. Laurent- Like I said, it's just a monkey. They are all over the planet.

Scientist- Really?

Lt. Laurent- Yeah, now we need to keep moving. The more time we waste standing here, the less time we'll have to search the planet.

Scientist- Why couldn't we have token a Jumper?

Lt. Laurent- The forest is too dense to land or even _see_ anything from the sky.

Scientist- Oh (looking up at the trees)

Marine- I believe there's a mine about seven clicks east from here. Maybe the villagers are hiding there.

Scientist- A mine?

Marine- There's nothing poisonous in it.

Lt. Laurent- Alright, let's go.

_Team two_

Marine- Lt. Laurent! (Gun fire in background) Lt. Laurent! Do you hear me? Lt. Laurent!

Marine two- There's too much interference. The signal won't get to him.

Marine- (Throws a grenade into the trees) I hate these bugs. (Grenade explodes, sending wood and guts flying) Fall back!

Marine two- Jacob, behind you! (Iratis bug latches onto Jacob and Jacob screams while trying to pull it off but falls to the ground in defeat)

Marine- Everyone, fall back! Fall back! (As the team falls back a faint voice is heard over the radio) Lt. Laurent?

Lt. Laurent- What is your position, marine?

Marine- North east of the gate, sir

Lt. Laurent- Why are you over there?

Marine- Sir, we ran into some Iratis bugs and tried to go around them but ended up running into a lot more. I think that's the reason the villagers disappeared.

Lt. Laurent- Alright, head back to the gate. Be careful.

Marine- Yes, sir.

_Many, many long hours later- New planet_

Todd- I expected to have to force you here.

Alexia- I honor my word like you

Todd- We will be staying in a cave a short distance from here. A few small villages are quite a distance from the cave but are a good walking distance. You are free Atlantis finding us. There are no Stargates here and Atlantis had not explored this far into the Galaxy.

Alexia- Yeah, wasn't even thinking about it. Well, bye.

Todd- You can not leave yet. You must come to the cave first or you will be lost.

Alexia- (Under her breath) I'd prefer that.

Todd- What?

Alexia- Nothing.

Todd- This way.

_Cave_

Alexia- It looks small

Todd- I assure you, it is bigger than it looks. Come, I will show you your room. (Alexia follows Todd into the cave and into a room) This one is yours. A change of clothes would be best if you go to the village. There is clothes over there (Nods towards the other side of the room. After a few minutes turns to leave but stops) I almost forgot, it would be best if you left for the village tomorrow. The villagers would have seen the dart.

Alexia- Fine. I'll stay till tomorrow. (Todd walks out, letting the piece of cloth fall behind him)


	7. Chapter 7

_Many hours later- Atlantis_

Sheppard- What do you mean by they're gone?

Zelenka- I mean, they all left.

Sheppard- Well, then track them. See where they're going next.

Zelenka- I have-

Sheppard- Where are they going?

Zelenka- They all went in a different direction and they haven't made contact with each other since they broke up.

Sheppard- Keep tracking them and if anything changes let me know.

_Cafeteria_

McKay- That was supposed to be a rescue mission.

Teyla- We tried our best.

Ronon- For nothing.

Teyla- At least we know she is alright.

Ronon- Because she's on _their_ side.

Teyla- Did you not see the way she acted when she would talk with you?

Ronon- NO

McKay- Because _you_ scared her off.

Ronon- She was walking with the Wraith.

Teyla- She is a prisoner.

Ronon- It didn't look like it.

Teyla- She could not get close enough to tell us how to escape, she is not allowed to have her computer, and she is probably the one who saved out lives. You should be grateful.

McKay- How do you know she's the one who saved us?

Teyla- Because she said she did.

Ronon- That doesn't mean she's the one who saved us.

Teyla- We would not be alive if it wasn't for her. I am not sure what she did to do it but she did it. (Sheppard walks up)

Sheppard- I agree with Teyla. She seemed to be a prisoner...for now.

Teyla- For now? John, what do you mean?

Sheppard- Alexia's mother is here and explained everything. Her father is a Wraith. Sarah is thinking the father is Todd.

Ronon- I'm going to kill them all!

Sheppard- No one is killing Alexia!

Teyla- So you mean she really wanted to stay?

Sheppard- I don't think so but I'm afraid she will in the near future. Sarah said Todd will want a connection between them.

Teyla- Alexia would not agree with anything that he presents.

Sheppard- Unless it's a choice between life and death.

Teyla- She would rather die.

McKay- Unless it was us. (Everyone looks at McKay in silence)

_Cave_

Todd- Eat.

Alexia- I'm not hungry

Todd- Then enjoy it while you can.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
